Dr Dan's Funky Ale
by city-bright
Summary: One-shot. Mindy finds out about Danny's hobby: brewing Dr. Dan's Funky Ale in his guest bathroom


**A/N: One shot of Mindy finding out about Dr. Dan's Funky Ale. In retrospect, it doesn't focus _that _much on the ale, but I really like how it depicts their friendship. I hope you like it! (: **

**I'm not sure where this fits in the TMP world, but it's definitely after You've Got Sext and before LA.**

**For PhunkyBrewster & her Operation Tonic Water 3**

* * *

Every other Friday, Mindy would have dinner with Danny at his apartment to catch up. Mindy kind of dragged him into it after a particularly busy week when they didn't say more than a hello in passing. She missed their banter that week. She was so used to sparring with him that when they didn't talk for a week, she felt like her life was off and strange.

With Gwen busying herself with Carl and Riley, Alex backpacking across Europe, and Maggie doing whatever Maggie does, she confided in Danny now.

He didn't seem to mind it all that much. She didn't quite understand it since Danny had always tried his best not to get sucked into her gossip ramblings. However, she decided not to overthink it and just appreciate that Danny is actually listening to her and talking with her without complaint.

She got out of the cab with a box of Italian treats from Danny's favorite bakery shop. She smoothed her coat and skirt and walked up the steps to Danny's apartment.

* * *

The buzz of the intercom echoed throughout his apartment. Danny shuffled from the kitchen to the speaker next to the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's me. Buzz me in, will ya?"

"Yup, come on up!" The pressed the button to unlock the apartment door and then slightly opened his door so Mindy can enter with ease. He returned to the kitchen counter where he had a tray of lasagna cooling. He reached up into his cupboard and retrieved two plates, which he set down on the dining room table. He heard Mindy's shoes against the hardwood floor of his hallway. Within seconds, he saw Mindy at the door.

"Hey, Min! Ready for dinner?"

"You bet! What are we having?" She kicked off her shoes and hung her coat and bag on the coat rack by the door.

"I hope you're hungry because I made lasagna."

"Are you kidding me?! I _love_ lasagna. You're spoiling me, Danny." She flashed him a playful smile as she took a seat at the table. There was a twinkle in her eyes and this cheerfulness in her voice that Danny picked up on. He didn't know why, but he loved being the reason Mindy smiled.

"Oh, and I brought some pastries, as a thank you. Every time we do these things, you always cook, and I feel bad that I'm not contributing. So, here." She extended her hands to give Danny the box.

Danny chuckled heartily. "Thanks, Min." He set the box to the side before continuing. "Well, it would be rude of me not to cook something hearty for someone who likes to eat." He started cutting a square of lasagna for her.

"Normally, I would fight you on that, but since you're being so nice and cooking dinner tonight, I'll refrain myself."

He laughed, displaying his trademark smirk that made Mindy's heart flutter. "Okay." He placed a square on her plate, and she immediately dug in.

"Wow, you're waiting for no one there, Min," he joked, as he started cutting a square for himself.

With a mouthful of pasta, she replied, "Again, I would fight you, but oh my _god. _Danny, this is the most amazing lasagna I have ever eaten. Do you have any bread or something?"

"What kind of question is that? I always have bread." He stood up from the table and took out a tray of garlic bread from the oven. He transferred the bread onto a plate and returned to the table.

Mindy immediately reached for a slice of bread, but quickly dropped it on the table. "Ow, hot, hot, hot." She sharply inhaled and shook her hand, cursing the pain away.

"You okay there?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Okay, that's enough. You don't have to look so happy to see me in pain, Danny."

He cleared his throat and looked down in slight shame that he might have seriously hurt her feelings. "S-Sorry. Umm, do you want some ice or something?"

"No, I'll be fine." She waved him off and continued to eat her dinner.

Dinner went as usual. They talked about work, Mindy talked about the latest gossip about Kim Kardashian and how her wedding to Kanye West will be the wedding of the century, and Danny interjected every so often about how they're ruining the institution of marriage or something.

They had finished dinner and moved their way onto Danny's brown leather couch to relax and watch Real Housewives of Miami. Even though Danny protested, Mindy knew he secretly liked watching it. They had just comfortably settled in with Danny on one end sitting, facing the TV with Mindy on the other end, legs sprawling across the couch and onto Danny's lap.

A few minutes before the show began, Mindy piped up. "Hey, do you have any alcohol or something, like a beer? I always find that watching Real Housewives with alcohol makes the show like ten times better."

Danny raised his eyebrows in question and looked at her incredulously, but he got up anyway to retrieve some alcoholic beverage for her. "Yeah, I think I have something lying around here."

He walked to his fridge and quickly glanced at the contents. He spotted a couple of brown glass bottles and retrieved them without a thought. He popped the caps off and rounded the couch, handing a bottle to Mindy.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mindy took a sip, but almost immediately spit out the brown liquid all over Danny's couch.

"Mindy, what the hell? Why are you spitting everywhere?!" He quickly stood and started wiping his couch cushions with the sleeve of his shirt.

"_UGH, _this is _disgusting_, Danny! What possessed you to buy this ridiculous beer?!" She turned the bottle to see the brand, and her eyes went wide in surprise and amusement when she saw the blue label with the words "Dr. Dan's Funky Ale" written on it. Danny froze in his place after realizing what Mindy had found out.

She started to laugh uncontrollably, but that didn't stop her from teasing Danny between hiccups of laughter. "Oh my god, Danny. Danny. Do you brew your own ale? You just aged a million years. I can't believe this. This is the funniest thing ever."

He started to stammer and gesture wildly. "What? Me? I-Of course not! W-why would I...do such a thing?" He looked anywhere but her face right now, but Mindy knew he was lying.

"Danny," she challenged, as she stood up from the couch. "I know you're lying to me. You're crazy sweaty right now, alright? You can't hide this from me!"

"Oh, boy." He dragged his hands down his face. "Ugh, it's nothing, okay?! It's just a hobby!" His Staten Island accent laced his voice when he started getting defensive. "It's notta big deal!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Danny. It _is _a big deal." He saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and smile. It worried him. "You have to tell me how you were able to pull this off without me knowing all these years." She crossed her arms and popped her right hip to her side, waiting for an explanation.

"There's nothing to t-."

Mindy raised her eyebrow at him.

He groaned in defeat."Alright, alright, fine. But you _cannot _tell anyone, got it?"

"Deal. So. How did you, a successful OB/GYN, learn how to brew ale?"

"I don't know. It just sort of…" he waved his hands around as if it would explain the situation. "Happened."

Mindy shook her head. "Nope, I refuse to accept that. Brewing ale doesn't just 'sort of' happen, Danny! Okay, for one, where on earth do you even brew ale?"

"I brew it in my guest bathroom."

Mindy's eyes grew wide. "YOU BREW IT IN YOUR GUEST BATHROOM?! That's unsanitary, Danny! You, as a doctor, should know that. Ugh, please, _please _don't tell me I drank ale that you brewed in your tub or your sink or something."

"Um…"

"OH MY GOD, DANNY!" She started to gag as she hunched over in disgust.

"Alright, you're being dramatic, Mindy! It's not like I don't clean my bathroom or anything."

"Still, Danny! It's gross. The bathroom is _not _meant for brewing ale! Ugh, I feel like my mouth needs a shower or something."

Danny rolled his eyes in response. "My bathroom is perfectly clean, Mindy! I'll show it to you, do you want me to show it to you?"

After a brief impasse, Mindy gathered and braced herself for more information. "Alright, Castellamo, take me to your weird bathroom brewery."

He led the way with Mindy trailing closely behind as if she would get lost. He slid his bathroom door open and leaned against the doorframe.

"Um, that's where I let the yeast and all that stuff ferment, and see that barrel over there? That's where I filter the ale." He turned to face Mindy, who looked perplexed by this side project Danny has in his bathroom. "So...what do you think?'

"I think…it's kind of cool and old-timey. It is, however, unhygienic to brew it in your bathroom. I don't care how clean it is, it's gross." She paused to take in the view of his guest bathroom slash make shift brewery. "I mean, the ale is absolutely terrible, but, uh, I'm impressed, Danny. Who knew you had it in you." She smiled brightly at him while playfully hitting his arm.

He slightly grimaced when she said his ale was terrible, but he took the compliment nonetheless."Thanks, Min." He sweetly smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

She gave him a slight nod in response."So, Real Housewives?!"

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah, let's go."

After the show ended, the pastries eaten (mostly by Mindy), and the alcohol consumed (mostly by Danny), Mindy stood up from the couch and sighed. "Well, I should go. It's late."

Danny quickly stood up as well and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, you're leaving?"

"Yeah." Mindy looked at him expectedly.

"Oh, um, well you're welcome to spend the night if, uh, you don't want to be…" He gestured towards the window. "You know? Out in the city this late."

She slightly leaned back and looked at him incredulously. "Danny Castellano, are you asking me to spend the night with you?"

"No! Yes! No! As a _friend, _I'm worried that...I'm just...I'm just saying that you can. If you want to, that is."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine, Danny. I can take care of myself, but thank you for offering."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

She headed for the door and started grabbing her things. She opened the door to leave, but she paused and turned around to face Danny. "Thanks, Danny. I had fun tonight."

"No problem, Min. You're always welcome here."

"Really?! Says the guy who refused to let me stay at his apartment when I got locked out of mine."

"Hey! I let you stay here in the end."

"That's true." She smiled at him in thanks. "Well, I better go." She turned around and crossed the threshold.

He looked down in slight disappointment. "Yeah…Hey, Min?"

She looked back at him expectedly. "Yeah?"

He fiddled with the doorknob in nervousness. "I-I'm glad we're friends."

She beamed at him, which warmed Danny's heart. "Me too, Danny." Her gaze lingered, but she quickly looked away, not wanting this sweet moment to be tainted with awkwardness. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"I'll see you on Monday. Good night, Min."

"Good night, Danny."

They both gave each other a wave and smile, and she walked down his hallway.

Danny slowly shut the door as he heavily sighed. Normally, he would become sad that she left, that he wouldn't see her until Monday, and most of all, that he didn't have the courage to kiss her or tell him how he really tonight, he decided to let himself be happy with the fact that they are great friends.


End file.
